Link
__TOC__ General Link is the main protagonist of the famous The Legend of Zelda series. Link holds the Triforce of Courage and with Zelda and Ganon, he completes the Triforce. He lives in the fantasy land Hyrule, and holds the Master Sword, the mighty Blade of Evil's Bane. Link is one of the most balanced characters in the Game. He has many long ranged and powerful melee moves, as he uses his sword. Additionally he can pressure his foe from a distance using his bombs, arrows and long ranged grab using the Clawshot. His Hidden Skills move is his quickest move by far, can reflect projectiles and leads to a lot of mix-up possibilities. However, he can't combo extremely well, his throws are weak and his recovery is mediocre when compared to other characters. He is one of the few characters that have a Zair (tether recovery). Since Demo 0.8, Hidden Skills has been replaced by the Boomerang, improving Link's spacing. Attributes Link has great kill power, improved recovery (But still poor), air game and a different Side B (equiped with very powerful kill moves, and reducing Link's spacing significantly). The Crusade physics suit Link very well. Larger ledge sweetspot helps Link's recovery and Zair significantly, ability to dashdance due to Crusade's low traction and slightly improved hitstun help him to combo. However, Link is considerably slower than in the Official Smash Bros. titles. Link is one of the most balanced characters in the Game. He has many long ranged and powerful melee moves, as he uses his sword. Additionally he can pressure his foe from a distance using his bombs, arrows and long ranged grab using the Clawshot. His Hidden Skills move is his quickest move by far, can reflect projectiles and leads to a lot of mix-up possibilities. However, he can't combo extremely well, his throws are weak and his recovery is mediocre when compared to other characters. He is one of the few characters that have a Zair (tether recovery). Link may be a character of poor speed, but he makes up for that with power. Link is moderately heavy, having the same weight as Captain Falcon. His heavyweight backfires, however, by making him extremely vulnerable to chain grabs that force him offstage. Link's tilts are fast and powerful, and his down tilt is particularly good for getting opponents into the air. It can also meteor smash at the tip of the sword or hitting behind Link. His up tilt is fast and good for juggling, and his forward tilt can easily KO at high percentages. Link's forward smash can become a two hit combo at low percentages, it is also a great KO move, depending from where the sword connects. His down smash is an easy KO move at fairly high percentages, and is Link's quickest smash. However, it is predictable making it easy to watch out at higher percentages, and has some ending lag. Link's up smash doesn't KO easily, but it racks up decent damage. Link's aerial attacks are also good, as both his neutral aerial and grab aerial (zair), combined with a short hop and fast falling, is a great option for approach. Link's back aerial is good for spacing when needed. Link's forward aerial is fairly fast, is a good set-up move and its second hit is powerful, but this KOing move is hard to land, since the first hit only set ups the second hit at very low percentages and the first hit lacks KO power. Link's up and down aerials are some of his best KO moves, having high duration and high knockback, but have high ending and landing lag. Even though his aerial attacks are effective, his slow aerial speed, fast falling speed, and small jumps give Link a very weak aerial game. His grab, like all tether grabs, has good range but has 12 frames start-up and is laggy if missed. Specials for Link are also good for keeping distance, racking up damage, and great for survival. On the ground, Link can charge his up special. It is a good edge guarding tool, but is predictable. Spin attack can also deflect projectiles if used in the air. His neutral special is a bow that charges and shoots high-speed projectiles. If activated in the air, just before hitting the ground, an uncharged arrow will shoot instantly, making it a fast attack that will often hit unsuspecting enemies. Link's down special allows him to pull out a bomb and throw it, which can be used for mind games, but his own bombs can be used against him. Link's critical problem is his abysmal recovery, making him easy to KO despite being a heavyweight. Although his projectiles, his poor jumping, quick fall speed, slow air speed, and poor distance on the Spin Attack make his recovery arguably the shortest in the game both horizontally and vertically and also very predictable, so it's suggested that all Link mains have good directional influence. Link's spin attack is also a slow recovery move, with predictable trajectory, making it fairly easy to edgeguard, mostly with moves that out prioritizes his projectiles, and due to the poor distance of his recovery he can get KO'd offstage with a fairly low amount of hits and not being able to recover, especially when he loses his 2nd jump, and due his poor vertical distance that also means meteor smashes are devastating for his recovery. Using Spin Attack immediately after being hit while recovering makes it give no horizontal distance at all. His Clawshot is also useful, being the second longest tether grab in the game, but, like all tether recoveries, it is easily edgehogged. Another method of recovery is where Link pulls out a bomb, uses his Spin Attack, and his bomb blows up on him for little damage but gives Link another Spin Attack. At higher percentages the knockback from the bomb can be used for additional height. Although, Link has a large ledge sweetspot, but due to his poor recovery, Link heavily relies on edge grabbing, leaving him vulnerable to edgehogging (though, this can be prevented with his projectiles) In competitive play Pros: *Fast attack speed *Great range in many of his attacks *Great kill power *Has many strong multihitting moves, allowing easy Final Smash gauge fill ups *Great Camping game *Has a reflector *Heavyweight *Amazing ground game *Almost entire moveset can kill Cons: *Pretty slow movement speed *Poor recovery *Below average air game *Bombs require straight preciscion to use effectively *Rather weak Final Smash plus its small activating range Link's Normal Moves Jab ' *Swings his sword 2 times and does a forward stab. - 3%,3%,4%. The last hit, the stab, has good range. '''Forward Tilt ' *Swings sword from head to toe. 12% 'Up Tilt ' *Swings his sword over him in an arc with good range. 10-9%. 'Down Tilt ' *Swings sword across ground. This attack has Link's only spike, which will hit only if the tip of Link's sword hits. 12%. 'N-air ' *Sex Kick.- Does a side kick in air. 8-5% 'F-air ' *Swing his sword twice while spinning 360 degrees for up to two hits and 21% damage. 'B-air ' *Swings his sword behind him. 11% damage. 'U-air ' *Thrusts his sword upwards like in Zelda II. Can Star K.O. on high percentage. 13-10% damage. 'D-air ' *Thrusts his sword downward like in Zelda II. This is one of the most powerful moves in the game, but unlike in 64 and Melee, you can't cancel it upon landing. Link can bounce on enemies multiple times using this move. 20-17% with first hit, damage decreases afterward. 'Side Smash ' *Swings his sword forward then, if attack button pressed again, does a another swing, but with more force. 15% on first hit, 18% on second hit. 'Up Smash ' *Swings his sword 3 times over his head. Has good range and medium knockback. Up to 17%. 'Down Smash ' *Swipes sword from from front to back along the ground, like DTilt. 14% in front, 17% in back. 'Forward Throw ' *A simple forward kick. 7% 'Back Throw ' *A simple backward Kick. 7% 'Up Throw ' *Throws his opponent up a short distance and slashes them upwards. 10% 'Down Throw ' *Throws his opponent at the ground and does a downwards stab. 10% '''Dash Attack *Rolls and then stabs in front of him with good knockback. This attack gives Link invincibility during the first half of the rolling animation. 11%. 'Ledge attack ' *Does a half roll and then overhead slash. 8%. Link's Special Moves Category:殲擊機